Unpredictable (NXR)
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: He was the love of your life. The story is as simple and as complicated as that. (Nero X Reader (Female)) Disclaimer: I don't own Nero, his emotions, and all-round craziness. The inclusion of BioShock was merely for story purposes (but I don't own that either).


A knock on your front door woke you from a light slumber. You turned your head and the alarm clock beeped 22:05 in neon. It was still relatively early to be going to bed, but the last few days have been nothing short of a nightmare. They had been no different from the past month, but this week had been less bearable than before. You were in a new country and a new town: you knew no one, you didn't socialise, and you kept to yourself, which made the knock on the door even more peculiar. You resisted the urge to get out of bed and simply pulled the covers over your head; your visitor knocked again and it didn't sound like they were planning to leave anytime soon.

The chill in the air nipped at your fingers and toes as you grabbed your fuzzy gown off its usual spot draped over your desk chair. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you dragged your feet one in front of the other and nearly fell down the stairs to your living room. You giggled tiredly at your foolishness and went for the door, and because you had no peephole, the only chance of seeing your guest was by opening the door itself. Not the best decision, but you liked the privacy of not having people gaze into your living room. You got to the door in one piece, pinching some life into your cheeks before opening it. "Yes?" you answered, hoping it was going to be quick. Your pupils dilated at the sight in front of you, wondering how on earth he remotely managed to find your location.

Nero, the love of your life, stood at your threshold: he was scrawnier than you remember; his clothes hung loosely over his shoulders and hips, and they looked three sizes too big; he looked like he hadn't eaten a healthy meal in months; he looked so pale and bony it didn't seem he could hold himself up any much longer. The tattered tog bag on his shoulder looked healthier than he did. He looked up and struggled to give you a small smile, and you responded by stepping back and allowing him entry. In your stupor, you moved quickly from behind the door to your quaint kitchen and turned the kettle on, readying a cup of coffee for your visitor. Like a ritual, you added one tablespoon of coffee into a mug, two teaspoons of brown sugar and a pinch for good luck, adding milk a quarter of the way up, and popping it in the microwave. You heard Nero getting comfortable on one of the sofas, dropping what was left of his belongings next to him. You added the water to his coffee and made your way to him, taking a deep breath to quell the sudden lump in your throat and tears in your eyes. You placed the cup in front of him and sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching him intently.

He took a sip and exhaled deeply. "You remembered."

Sadly, you did…

It all happened the day Nero hand delivered the invitation to you. You were playing BioShock Infinite for the umpteenth time when you parents called for you from below. Usually Nero would come straight upstairs to your room and you'd sit in silence for hours, just enjoying each other's company. That tends to happen when you've cultivated a friendship for the last seventeen years. When you came down the stairs, you were greeted by three different faces supporting the same facial expression. You slowed your pace closer to the bottom and beamed a winning smile at the crowd. When you received no smile in return, your eyes fell upon a beautiful envelope in Nero's hands. Judging by the still atmosphere, it was unlikely he would easily hand it over, so you yanked it out of his hand before anyone could utter a word of warning. The gold lettering matched the illustrious ribbon holding the package together; it shimmered against the daylight, and you wondered why on earth the people in the room were so morbid. You took your time to open it, not wanting it to tear-

And then you saw it.

A wedding invitation. To Nero's wedding. One that no one knew about until now.

"I wanted you to know before anyone else."

Your parents positioned themselves behind you and pretended to read the invitation. "Well, let's hope that in two weeks' time the weather will be just as good as today."

Two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks.

"I hope so too." Nero turned his attention to you. "Please say you'll come." His voice said one thing, his eyes said another.

You plastered a fake smile and gave him a massive hug. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

You entire world and future had just been shattered in front of your eyes. You parents knew how you felt about the man standing in their living room, and they shared your anguish. Their faces were a warning to you, but there was nothing to stop this from happening anyway. Nero was getting married to someone his parents saw fit for his love. This girl was deemed worthy to spend the rest of her life making him happy, miserable, and everything in between. She… She was going to have a life with him. A life you desperately wanted. A life you both craved. A life you both needed for each other. You let him go and he deftly turned from your expressionless face and he gave a meek smile to your parents before leaving. The door slammed shut and you stood in silence for a few seconds. The silence was deafening so you ran to your room, holding the invite for dear life. Your phone signalled an incoming text from Nero. It was those three words on the screen that crumpled and broke your heart and soul.

Later that night, you drove to his apartment. You were relieved when you saw his car in the driveway, but your lungs were burning from all the pent up anger you held in tow, hoping to spew most of it in his face. You parked him in, overtaking his driveway completely, and you huffed and puffed as you made your way up the path to his door. It opened before you could knock; Nero was busy cooking dinner, and the smells were exceptionally inviting. His face, however, didn't show the same excitement. Nero usually enjoyed cooking; he enjoyed cooking above every other thing he did in his life. In all honesty, he was the best cook you knew. But what you saw was the ghost shell of Nero. His eyes lost the fire he always had, and his stoic demeanour was crushed.

"You're sorry?" You spoke first. The hold you had on your anger flourished into a bush full of thorns.

Nero shifted to let you in and you stood in the middle of his living room. "That's it? That's all you have to say?" He closed the door and walked up to you, rubbing his face in contemplation. "After seventeen fucking years, this happens and you're sorry?"

"What else is there to say?"

"You could have told me. You could have spoken to me about this."

"What difference would it have made. I didn't know until recently-"

"Oh, don't fucking give me that bullshit." Your emotions overwhelmed you and you hit him square in the chest. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Please, just listen to me-" He tried to wrap his arms around you, but to no avail.

"No, you listen." You managed to wriggle out of his grasp, but his grip scratched your skin. "I don't think you fully understand what is going on here-"

"Like fuck I don't." His face was inches from yours, and you could see the tears brimming at his eyes. You could feel the fear that had overwritten his body, and you could hear the regret and anguish in his words. "I'm forced to be with someone I hardly know or care about. I have to give up my life here, everything that I have worked for, and sacrifice my entire being for this stupid thing to work. I don't like the sound of that, and I know you don't either. Believe me, I know you hate it. Do you have any idea how long I had been putting off telling you about this? Do you not think I've spent countless hours locked in this very shithole, thinking about how mad you'd be, about how much you'd hate me?" He moved away, hiding his face from view. "Did you even think for one second I would purposely keep this from you-"

"I THOUGHT I MEANT MUCH MORE TO YOU THAN THAT!"

Nero was crying. He made no effort to wipe his tears, and your heart broke into quarters. "And you don't think you do? Do you really think I'd spend seventeen years trying to win you over only to marry someone else?" He collapsed on his couch and held his head in his hands. He made no attempt to hide his sobs this time. As always, you were at his side, entwining your fingers in his and kissing each of his fingers tenderly. You resisted the urge to kiss the trails his tears left behind, so you plainly nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream-"

And just like that, your apology was brought to an end by Nero's lips. This was a very different kiss. It was dangerous and potent. A flurry of mixed emotions was fought between tongues. You could feel his muscles relax at your return; both fighting for dominance in the hope it would last longer. You desperately sunk into him, wishing that what you had built would be enough for him to change his mind. Granted, it wasn't his decision to make, but being without him at any time of day seemed too painful to ignore. Giving up without a fight was not an option. This man was everything to you. There was nothing left of you if he wasn't there. "You can't be with her. You can't marry her." The words came out in a rushed flurry as you placed your forehead on his. You spoke into his lips, your eyes pleading and begging for him. "Pick me. Please, choose me."

"There is never a choice when you're an option."

Nero took your face in his hands as he kissed fresh tears away. He started from the bottom and worked his way across your pink cheeks. No words could explain how much you treasured these moments with him. The pain of the invitation cut deep indeed, but being in his arms for the last time tore everything to shreds, and you needed to leave. You stood up to his amazement and walked to the door; calming yourself with every step, you managed to breathe easy for the first time that day. You opened his front door and stopped to look him. He stood up to his full height, his tall frame and broad shoulders intimidating and solid; damn, you were gonna miss him.

"Do you remember the day you gave this to me?" You reached into your shirt and pulled out a silver chain: looped in were two simple white gold bands, crisscrossing over one another to create a pure yet intricate design. Along the gliding design were the words ' _Forever yours, Nero'_ engraved along the inside. You twirled it playfully with your fingers when he answered.

"It was the day we made love for the first time." He stepped forward and took it from your hands. "God, I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember seeing it in the window of your favourite jewellery shop; the way you'd look at it when we walked passed every day was mesmerising." He scratched his head in embarrassment: he had never told you this story before. "I remember I was extremely nervous walking into the shop. Everyone that was in there was buying expensive pieces, and there I was. The one random bug not knowing what on earth he was doing. But funnily enough, the man that helped me knew I came in to buy this ring." He smiled as he recalled the memory, and your heart sank. He looked so content and happy, oblivious to his obvious pain and heartache. "I held onto it for months, not knowing the perfect time to give it to you." He used the back of his hand to wipe at his moist cheeks, the recollection invoking more sentiment than anticipated. "It was the best night of my life. I remember being absolutely scared, but you melted it all away. All the doubt, the anxiety, the fear I had in my mind was silenced by your touch. When you gave yourself to me, I considered myself the luckiest man alive." Nero took another breath to maintain his composure. "When I was inside you, when you welcomed me in, I felt complete. I felt whole. I didn't wanna let go. I wasn't ever going to let go. And then you looked deep into my eyes and told me you loved me, and in that moment I knew I was yours. My heart, my soul, my existence; it all belonged to you. It still does." He extended his hand and seized yours, embedding the ring into your palm. "I will never forget the look of happiness and content you had when I took out the box. It was like you were expecting it. Nevertheless, you saw it and said yes immediately. You didn't even know what you were agreeing to, and I prepared a whole damn speech." Nero moved his body flush on yours: he worked methodically to pushing you alongside the door, his other arm housing you in. "Do you remember what I said to you?"

He knew you did. There was no chance you'd allow yourself to forget it.

You closed your eyes and floated into his chest. "Why don't you just say it? For me, just this once-"

"Because the more I say it, the more real it becomes, and the more I hate myself for losing you! The more painful my reality becomes. The worse the rest of my life will be. I can't be without you. Besides, you make me feel things I can't put into words; a simple 'I love you' doesn't come close to what I feel."

Nero was right. Admitting it so close to starting a life with someone else was asking for trouble. But didn't you deserve it? For so long, you had to hide the feelings you had for him. The years had gotten both harder and easier: easier in the sense that you had become contented with the route the friendship took; harder, because emotions were now attached to every decision at full force. It was going to be insufferably tough, but you couldn't do anything to save your mutual future. You moved from under him and stood at the threshold, breaking the necklace and handing it to him.

"Keep it."

"I can't." He made no effort to take it from you.

"It's yours-"

"Not anymore. And if I'm making a stand against this, I refuse to be reminded of what could have been, but never was." You opened his hand and enclosed it inside, crushing his palm on the metal. "I wish you all of the best, Nero. But I'm declining my invitation to your wedding. I do hope that is okay. Please send my regards to your fiancé."

And with nothing else, you walked out of Nero's apartment, leaving behind everything that made you human.

Nero sat quietly in your living room sipping on his now tepid coffee. He slurped loudly, trying to grab your attention and any indication that you were open to talk. You didn't dare look his way; there was nothing you wanted to say to him, and you personally hoped he didn't have much to say to you. What happened wasn't his fault, but using all of your available funds to move to another continent to be away from him, isolating yourself in your home and away from your family, and experiencing emotional turmoil far beyond anyone's reach was. Because you lived in a small town, everybody knew everyone, and word would spread; happy choruses of cheer would follow him down the streets, while friends of the family would come over and act too sensitive to your needs, babying you in their futile attempts to make you feel better. You were better off being alone and crying yourself to sleep every night than having to deal with constant reminders of a life loved and left.

"Can we talk? There are a few things-"

"No." You whispered as soft as you could. Not because you felt the need to be quiet, given the hour, but because you were scared that it was not the answer you wanted to give. You had to convince yourself you didn't need what he had to say.

"No?" Nero held onto the heat from his coffee cup with a confused expression.

"No. You're not real. I won't waste my breath." You swiftly retrieved two spare blankets and a big fluffy pillow from the cupboard under the stairs, and balanced them on a narrow arm of the couch. Nero placed his cup on the glass table in the centre of the room and stood, and your hand shot up to halt him. "You see, this has been happening non-stop for a month. I would see you, touch you and feel your presence. We would carry on as if nothing happened, I will take you upstairs, and I would fall asleep in your arms. Then I would wake up, freezing and alone in that dark room, knowing it was all a dream and cry myself to sleep. I would wake up, and the loop would carry on." You folded your arms defiantly when you saw Nero give the tiniest inkling of movement. "And do you want to know the worst part? I am consciously aware that my mind is fucking with me, but I go with it. Why? Because it's all I have left. I need to be reminded that I was once happy. I need evidence that I once had a proper smile on my face. I need to know that my heart was whole at one point, that it was happy and joyous, and that I enjoyed feeling it beat inside my chest because that meant more time to be with you. I can't say goodbye to you, and it irritates the crap out of me that everything here still reminds me of you, Nero." You turned and started for the stairs. "I'm going back to sleep. When I wake up, that cup will be in that exact same spot, filled to the brim like I gave it to you, and this bedding will stay in this neat pile balancing perfectly."

Your visitor moved to speak, but you were already halfway up the stairs. You slammed the door loudly; because you were a light sleeper, any noise made would most likely wake you up. You lay down and stretched under the sheets, waiting to wake up and be disappointed yet again.

Nero didn't want to sleep. He may have been exhausted, but seeing the chaos unfold before him was a shot of cocaine to the senses. It was upsetting, seeing your once lively and lovable form being reduced to a stack of nonchalant rubble. But he couldn't cry. As much as it was tragic to see you in your state, or what was left of it, he was content. Because he found you. He took the pillow and propped it on the couch, and got comfortable under the duvet you provided for him. Sleep came easy because the bedding had your scent. "She can say what she wants. I'll be here tomorrow."

Nero jolted awake on high alert as he heard a sound in the lounge. He threw his covers over him and shot up, searching the small space for the source of the noise. His eyes locked onto you: your eyes were red, you were shivering from the cold, and your shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. As you looked to the kitchen, you saw the mug sit in the sink filled with water, the way Nero always left it. The bedding was in a crumpled heap on the floor, but clearly in use. Nero was breathing heavy, a mix of confusion and sleep. "The cup… The sheets…"

And realisation hit you like a ton of bricks. "You're really here."

Nero ran to you faster than the speed of light and was at your side like he never left. Your body moulded to his and vice versa; he held steadfast around your waist, clenching his hands to fists to hold you tighter; you buried your face in his chest, the soft beating of his heart reverberated in your eardrums – it had been too long since you heard its rhythmic charm, the only lullaby capable of putting you to sleep.

Pulling away, Nero sought out your burning gaze, and the fire had returned. "You're back," and he smiled his signature smile, melting you from the inside out.

You nodded. "I've missed you, Nero."

He hugged you tightly against his chest, your heartbeats aligned, and as both your chests expanded under bated breaths, you looked into one another's eyes and they were in sync. "Don't leave me. Ever again. Do you hear me?" You wanted to speak, but he bit down hard on your bottom lip. "If you are going to explain, I don't want to hear it. Quite frankly, I don't need to hear it. All I want to hear you say is that you will never leave me." He dug his hands in your hair, soothingly tugging at your stands, but making his point clear. "Swear to me."

"I swear-"

"You swear what?" Tears were now cascading down his face. You had never seen emotion so raw coming from him, and your entire body erupted in what could only be unparalleled exhilaration. After what seemed like decades, you had the energy to give Nero a smile. He returned it and stroked your jaw as you shared a giggle. You wrapped yourself around his slim waist and touched the bare skin on his lower back. It was supple and soft, and his muscles tensed at the attention.

"I swear to never leave you… ever!"

"Good." His lips found yours and were lost in passion. His tongue danced with yours, a familiar pace and longing welled between you, and you devoured each other with an unmatched sense of need. Seventeen years' worth of hidden desperation had finally come to fruition, and you were lost in a vapour of lust and desire. Nero broke the kiss for a split second, expressing the only thing you had ever wanted to hear.

"Because I love you… So… damn, so fucking much…"

For the first time in a while, you had a good night's sleep. The usual grouchy attitude you woke up with dissolved into thin air, and you woke up well-rested and refreshed, except for one thing: you propped yourself on your bed and looked for Nero. He was nowhere to be found. But what stood in his wake was a note on your bedside table. You recognised the elegant script immediately as you read the note out loud:

 _My love for you is boundless: like the ring you now hold, it is without end. I offer it to you as a symbol of my undying love. I promise to protect you, guide you, be with you, cry with you, and cherish you for the rest of our days. You hold my heart in your hands as it has been and will be yours forever. I will love and honour you, and claim you as my one and only true love. I love you._

You knew these words off by heart, but the butterflies in your stomach fluttered just as it did the first time. You were so engrossed in the note that you almost didn't notice the white gold band on your finger. It looked so perfect on your hand, knowing it could only belong to you. You noticed an extra line scrawled on the back of the note, which you flipped over and read:

"I was yours the day we met. And I will be yours until our last."


End file.
